1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front suspension, which is very lightweight and adds to the rider's comfort and safety. Most front suspensions today are telescopic types. This type of suspension, because of seals and linear bushings, have a great breakaway moment and therefore move only on bigger impacts, especially when the ratio of unsprung to sprung weight, in particular on a bicycle, is minimal, they have minimal lateral and torsional rigidity, because of long unsupported tubes.
2. Prior Art
Linkage parallel front suspension have been known on motorcycles for approximately 60 years. But since the linkage shock absorber and spring was mounted on top and bottom of the steering head bearing, they where complicated, heavy, and because most of the weight was in front of the steering axes, creating a pendular effect and a high center of gravity. Since the pivot points are high up, the stability is very much affected. There are also designs commonly known as leading link suspensions, where the wheel connects directly to the link or swingarm which describes a radius and therefore has a drastic trail change during movement which affects the stability.
No device is known where both links mount below the bottom steering bearing and the lower arm activates the spring and that the two arms are of different length and angles to each other so the rotational movement turns into a straight line of suspension deflection.